Maybe Things Will Change
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Story i wrote a while ago i don't own anything...I am debating if it will be more inbetween Stefan and Elena or Damon and Elena Enjoy


**Something i wrote a while back enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**September 2007**

Its been 3 months since my parents were killed in a car accident. Life has been really hard since but some how I am making it through. I try to watch my younger brother Jeremy so he doesn't get into trouble but My aunt Jennifer came to live with us which has helped a lot because I have mostly been an emotional wreck and I start school up again today which should be interesting. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door. I walked to school my heart was broken and I knew nothing could fill it. The day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be until I got too 4th period English...Something I hate and it was really hard because the teacher Mr. Delmarcus was my parents best friend they all went to high school together.

"Hello Elena how are you doing?" he asked

"Taking it day by day Mr. Del"

"Alright well just no I am always open to talk"

"Thanks mr. Del"

"Oh and there's a new boy over there I am not sure if you..."

"It will get my mind of things ill go meet him and sit with him"

"Are you okay with that"

"Yes its best if I don't worry"

"Alright how is Jeremy?"

"Hanging in there Jenna is living with us now"

"Thats good"

"Alright well thank you"

I walked over and sat down next too the boy.

"Hi!" I said

"Um hi..."

"My name is Elena and your name is?"

"Stefan Salvatore I just moved here with my brother Damon"

"Very nice to meet you Stefan how are you liking it here?"

"It's alright I guess"

(The bell rang)

"Hello Class we are going to start by reading a book called Ellen Foster I will hand them out now and you can all start reading them it will be due in two weeks...Has anyone read this book yet?" a few including my self and Stefan raised out hand.

"Good to know some of you have read this book"

Mr. Delmarcus handed us the books and we all just stayed quiet. I sat there next to Stefan feeling weird cuz he didn't talk much but oh well before i knew it the bell rang and we all got up to go to our next class i packed up my bag it was this really cute American Eagle cuz i didn't wanna use an old back pack and my aunt ordered me a new North Face bag that should be here next week... I started to walk out

"Elena!" my friend shouted down the hall

"Hey Bonnie whats going on?"

"Nothing much just getting use to Junior year I am so sorry about everything"

"It's alright I am sorry I didn't answer your calls or reply to your texts everythings just been..."

"I know it's alright"

"I feel so helpless like I really didn't want to come back to school but I am here and Jeremy is at school now but I honestly don't know how things are going"

"Elena relax...i am sure he is fine Logan is probably hanging out with him just relax how was your classes so far?"

"Pretty good I guess I am enjoying in now next class is math"

"Who do you have as a teacher?"

"um Ms. Austin"

"Didn't you have her last year?"

"Yes I did hahas"

"Well better go don't want to be late for class ill see you later"

"Same by Bonnie thanks for talking"  
Finally last class of the day...Math I walked up the stairs and got to my locker 3152 ugh I hate having a locker on the 3rd floor and lucky me my math class was right across from it. I walked into the room and there was Stefan.

"Hey Stefan!"

"Hello Elena so see over there..." He pointed to a boy probably around 5' 8 wearing dark blue jeans with a black sweatshirt with head phones in"

"Mmmmhm"

"That's Damon he's a senior"

"And your a junior?"

"Yes"

Ms. Austin walked in I waved and she smiled

"Hello class this is a small class around 8-10 people."

Class wasn't that bad except I was happy just to have this day over with. I went to my locker and there was Stefan.

"Hello Elena"

"Hey Stefan"

"So I was wondering would you like to hang out after school?"

"Sure have you enjoyed your first day here?"

"Yes"

"Thats could so we can grab a pizza and then just chill"

"Elena"

"Yes Stefan?"

"Wanna go to that dance this friday with me?"

"Like as on a date?"

"Sure"

Me and Stefan dated for 1 year 8 months.

**More to come soon tell me what you thought? Be honest**

**Lauren**


End file.
